MISSÕES,ROLOS E DESEJOS
by Aline.Nine
Summary: Minha primeira fic...universo alternativo em q megumi, kaoru e misao são espiãs...está bom eu acho ¬¬'.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamer: _Rurouni não me pertence e ... Ei! Não cochilem ainda... A fic tá legalzinha...Pelo menos eu acho...u.u'

acontecimentos

intromissão minha

'' '' pensamento dos personagens

**Missões, rolos e desejos...**

É uma noite bem quente devido ao verão que acaba de chegar. Nos encontramos em um hotel cinco estrelas beira-mar...tranqüilo e relaxante, cercado de palmeiras e coqueiros!. Na piscina encontram-se três lindas jovens descansando de uma longa semana de trabalho...

**Misao:**- Que canseira...Essa semana foi realmente dura...

**Kaoru:**- Pois é... Pelo menos podemos descansar nesse hotel por três dias...

**Megumi:**- to até desconfiando do nosso chefe, ele não é de fazer isso para ninguém!

**Misao:**- Mas vamos aproveitar esse surto que deu em Saitou e descansar das nossas missões.

... ahhhh...ahhhh... ahhhh

**Misao:**- Alô?

**Kaoru:**- Que toque de mau gosto Misao...

**Misao:** -Certo... o que? Nova missão? Mas, mas...! Que Ótimo! ... Desligou.

**Megumi:** -O que foi Misao?

**Misao:**- Saitou...e ele disse que nossa folga vai ser adiada e que vamos imediatamente para uma nova missão. Parece que surgiu um carinha bancando o terror em Tóquio.

**Kaoru:**- Bancando o terror, é? E se isso for uma desculpa do Saitou para a gente ficar arrumando a papelada dele?

**Megumi:**- Calma Kaoru! Qual é o nome do carinha?

**Misao:**- Enishi... e o da sua irmã é Tomoe...

As três jovens dão um último mergulho na piscina, bem demorado por sinal, pegam seus pertences e dirigem-se ao quarto... Um quarto bastante grande com três camas bem arrumadas e impecáveis, do lado direito encontra-se uma passagem que dá para outro cômodo do quarto, tipo uma saleta com sofá, tapete e uma grande janela que dava vista para um mar encantador... A sala era a entrada do quarto, que vinha seguido do vão das camas e da suíte enorme com hidromassagem.

**Kaoru:**- Pois é... O que é bom duro pouco...

**Megumi:**- Vamos logo, por que quanto mais rápido a gente acabar com esse carinha mais rápido vamos voltar para cá...

Logo em seguida elas saem do quarto, pegam o elevador que por sinal tem um espelho enorme em que elas aproveitam para se verem e finalmente chegam a recepção, onde se encontram com um agente conhecido seus... Embora fosse um integrante mirim, foi treinado com grande perícia na arte do kendô. Seu nome era Yahiko Estava... com cara de raiva e falando mil e um xingamentos.

**Kaoru:**- Yahiko que saudades...Como vc es...

**Yahiko:**- Bem! Olha... O Saitou me mandou aqui para lhes entregar suas passagens, roupas e instruções para a nova missão.

**Misao:**- Que instruções pivete?

**Yahiko:**- Bom, ele disse que...

**Kaoru:**- Nossaaaa! Que roupas lindas! Não foi o Saitou q escolheu, né?

**Megumi:**- É mesmo...

**Yahiko:**- (seus olhos começam a brilhar...) Pois é, a Tsubame tem um ótimo gosto e... Aham! Como eu ia dizendo lá em Tóquio vocês vão encontrar três agentes de primeira classe... aqui estão as fotos... são eles Kenshin Himura, Sanosuke Sagara e Aoshi Shinomori.

**Misao:**- Uauauauau! Eu não conheço eles não, mas são bem lindinhos...

**Kaoru:**- Continue Yahiko...

**Yahiko:**- Eles lhes darão mais instruções quando chegarem lá... Por enquanto é só! Os apetrechos estão com eles! Boa sorte e cuidado com o pêlo, doninha...

**Misao:**- Ora seu...

Misao é interrompida por um puxão em sua gola vinda de Kaoru...

**Kaoru:**- Discrição Misao, discrição...

**Misao:**- Moleque idiota...

**Megumi:**- Vamos meninas...

Elas se dirigem ao vestiário do hotel e trocam imediatamente de roupa para seguirem viajem. Saem uma mais bonita que a outra. Misao está com uma calça jeans rasgadas nos joelhos e na coxa direita, salto alto tipo agulha e um top vermelho acompanhado de uma jaqueta preta e óculos escuros, seus cabelos no trançado de sempre. Megumi está com uma calça preta justa mostrando suas formas generosas, juntamente com uma blusa azul estampada discreta, porém esvoaçante, uma verdadeira femele fatal, também com sapato alto e cabelos soltos. E Kaoru estava com um vestido azul índico, sua cor preferida, e sapatos salto agulha, com seus cabelos semi-soltos. Enquanto andam pelo saguão da recepção arrancam olhares até das mulheres mais cobiçadas da região...

**Yahiko:**- Aqui está a chave do carro para partirem imediatamente...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No carro, todas elas seguem viajem tranqüilamente ouvindo o som de Linkin Park...

**Kaoru:**- Sabe Misao, eu tava lembrando daquele rolo que você teve com um de nossos inimigos...

**Megumi:**- (suas orelhas de raposa agora aparecendo) Hihihihi... Aquilo foi muito caliente...

**Kaoru:**- É até hoje você fica vermelha só de pensar... Parecia filme...

**Megumi:**- Amor, paixão...

**Kaoru:**- Traições...

**Misao:**- mas agora não quero lembrar e ...

**Megumi:**- Ficou com vergonhaaaa!

**Misao:** Agora não!.Pisa logo na tábua Megumi... estamos com pressa...

**Kaoru:**- Eu não to com pressa, e vc Megumi?

**Megumi:**- hihihihi Também não...

**Misao:**- Grrrr...

Ahhhh...ahhhh...ahhhh...

**Misao:**- Alô?... Quem? Himura?

**Kaoru:**- (tomando o telefone da mão de Misao) é o ruivinho da foto... quero falar com ele...me dá o celular...me dá aqui...

**Megumi:**- Olha o q vc fez... derrubou o cel dentro do carro...

**Misao:**- deixa q eu pego... aiiiiii...

Misao escorrega e fica de bunda para cima, com a cabeça no colo de Megumi... coincidentemente passa um carro cheio de homens ao lado delas...ou seja, clichê...

**Caras:**- Uau...vcs tão fazendo o q? A gente pode participar?

**Misao:**- Olha a frente...!

**Caras:**- Arrrgghhhh!...

(sons de buzina, pneu de carro cantando, árvores voando...)

**Misao:**- Ihhhhhhh!

**Kaoru:**- Homicídio dá quantos anos de cadeia mesmo?

**Megumi:** - Sei lá!... vamo embora...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kenshin:**-Oro? '

**Sanosuke:**- Q oro o que? O q aconteceu, fala logo…

**Kenshin:**- Um acidente...

**Sanosuke:**- Como assim um acidente?

**Kenshin:**- Não sei...mas não parece que foi com elas...

**Aoshi:**- Bom, então vamos para o hotel...u.u

**Sanosuke:**- Por que?

**Aoshi:**- Ta achando ruim?...¬¬

**Sanosuke:**- o.0'' Hehehe , imagina...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Espero que tenham gostado da minha fic... é a minha primeira... por isso peguem leve tá? ( Por favooorrr v) Ah, mandem reviews também, qualquer coisa... críticas, sugestões, ameaça de morte em nome de Nobuhiro, etc...

Please...

**Sessão Arigatô:**

Brigadão Karol Himura pelas sugestões e incentivos... me ajudou bastante... e continue sendo a ótima pessoa q é. Beijos Doces u


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclamer: _Rurouni não me pertence e ...blá...blá...blá...

acontecimentos

intromissão minha

'' '' pensamento dos personagens

**Missões, rolos e desejos...**

O quarto era realmente enorme... Assim que se abria a porta, via-se o vão onde se encontrava

**Kenshin: **Esse quarto é realmente gigantesco...

**Sanosuke: **Que se dane o quarto... Cadê as garotas? Elas estão atrasadas...

Misao vinha correndo na frente como uma criança, amava todos os hotéis e tinha apostado que quando chegasse no corredor do quarto chegaria primeiro que elas, portanto ganharia cerveja de graça do perdedor...

BAAAMMMMM... Cheguei primeiro, disse Misao bufando e abrindo a porta ao mesmo tempo... Com um chutão, claro...

**Misao: **Disseram que o (puf, puf)quarto era esse, que era enorme, e fizeram uns comentár... hã?

**Kenshin: **Hã?

Elas se deparam com os três caras das fichas, que as enfurecem imediatamente e começam a abrir a boca...

**Misao: **Como é?

**Kaoru:** Tarados hentais!...Estão no quarto da gen...

Ahhhh...ahhhhh...ahhhhhh

Todos imediatamente ficam vermelhos, menos Misao que adora o toque e Aoshi que nunca vi rubro. até agora hehehehe

**Misao: **Alô?...Yahiko?... Idiota é você...Tá...tá... Vou colocar no viva voz...

Yahiko começa a falar naturalmente como se ninguém tivesse alguma objeção... E como se já tivesse tudo certo e nos conformes...

**Yahiko:** Me esqueci de mencionar que por contenção de despesas vocês ficarão no mesmo quarto... Descansem bem e amanhã Tsubame irá ajudá-los...Bye...PU PU PU

**Megume: **Eu ouvi o que eu ouvi?

**Kaoru: **Ouviu! Estado de emergência...Posicionar-se...

KIAAAAAIIIIIII!

**Misao:** Pronto situação resolvida...

BAAAAMMMMM

Tirando Aoshi que ao ouvir as palavras finais de yahiko já tinha saído do quarto...Kenshin e Sanosuke levaram um chutão que os fizeram voar pela porta fora.

NHEEECCCCC

**Misao: **Esqueci de mencionar... Reunião das garotas para a decisão final... Daqui a pouco serão chamados...

BAAAAMMMMM

**Sanosuke**: Si-nis-tro...

**Aoshi: **Levaram de graça... Vocês treinaram esquiva para quê?

**Kenshin**: Vamos aguardar a decisão delas e ...

NHEECCCCC

**Sanosuke: **Olhem... Vejam só...

**Aoshi: **Feche a porta imediatamente, Sanosuke...

**Sanosuke:** Elas nem ouviram a porta abrir...Será q são boas mesmo? IHHH!O que é isso?

**Kenshin: **Cadê?O que houve?Oro!

**Misao: **Sinto cheiro de sangue vindo da porta...

Misao vai se aproximando bem devagar da porta, querendo pegar o hentai que espiou por onde quer que seja, ela ainda não tinha tirado a roupa toda, mas tinha tirado a calça comprida... E se esqueceu disso... Ela não podia sentir cheiro de sangue que seus instintos aguçavam plenamente... Só interessava pegar o culpado...

A distância de onde elas estavam era relativamente grande da porta... Megume tomava banho e Kaoru estava enrolada na toalha esperando a vez, não notaram nada... E misao quer pegar o filha da mãe...

**Kaoru**: Misao... O que faz andando sorrateiramente por aí?Ainda por cima só de calcinha?

A atenção de Misao foi desviada pela voz estridente da amiga que como já não bastasse puxava sua trança... O que a fez se desequilibrar e cair de bunda no chão...Dando tempo suficiente de sanosuke fechar a porta e ser puxado por Kenshin até o final do corredor, virando a esquerda, onde havia uma grande poltrona, e mesmo se Misao abrisse a porta não daria para vê-los...

**Megume**: O que houve?

**Misao: **Senti cheiro de sangue vindo da porta... Pensei que era um hentai, mas a Kaoru me atrapalhou...

**Kaoru:** Vá esfriar a cabeça Misao... Relaxe no banho que era para mim, e eu espero... Depois faremos a reunião...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Bem... Lá se encontravam as três sentadas sobre a grande cama, bebendo, rindo e decidindo o que iriam fazer... O quarto dava para todos, mas sempre tem regras que nunca devem ser quebradas... Como homens no chão ou sofá e mulheres na cama que cabia mais de quatro pessoas... Além do perigo de dormirem no mesmo quarto que desconhecidos... Um ruivo, outro com uma faixa vermelha na cabeça e um freezer aberto... Ninguém sabia o que iria acontecer...

Uma hora depois...

**Sanosuke:**Ta demorando...

NHEEEECCCC

**Misao: **Cadê vocês?

**Sanosuke:** Acabamos de chegar de dentro do elevador (sorriso forçado e amarelo)

**Misao:** Entrem...

BAAAMMMMM

**Misao: **Espero que não se incomodem com incensos... Nem com a fraca luz!

Megume ria baixinho e kaoru estava com uma cara de maliciosa, enquanto Misao recebia os meninos que não tinham notado o plano delas de se divertirem com a cara deles só um pouquinho... Idéia de Misao, claro, que tinha bebido um pouco demais... O quarto estava na penumbra, com a luz bem fraca, já que só a lareira estava acesa... Elas gostavam de fazer isso... Era divertido... O canto que elas prepararam para os meninos estava bastante aconchegante... E que cada um se virasse... Misao trajava uma blusa masculina social branca comprida Três palmos acima do joelho é comprido? ... Megume uma camisola preta transparente apenas dos lados, um pouco acima do joelho... Kaoru trajava short curto de algodão com uma camiseta...

**Megume: **Garotos dormem lá... E as regras estão na parede... Um pequeno lembrete de restrições...

Eles se aproximam para ler o lembrete que dizia: LEMBRETE: 1ºCama nossa, chão e sofá de vocês... 2º Suas instruções apenas serão seguidas se não tiverem outras... 3º Nada de fingir ser sonâmbulo... 4ºNão toquem nas nossas coisas... E... 5º Pense com a cabeça de cima e não com a de baixo...

Elas riam bastante... Influencia de Misao...

Acreditem... a noite deve ter sido longa para todos... Sabe porque? Agora só na próxima fic...

XXXXXXXXXX

**Sessão Arigatô:**

Beijos doces garotas, fiquei feliz por ter recebido rewies,gosto das suas expressões e quem sabe os pares não vão mudar? Rotina é algo que deve ser revirada de vez em quando, não acham? A fic ta só no comecinho, muita coisa ainda vai rolar...muitas confusões e batalhas calientes...Aguardem...E eu não postei logo porque não sabia que a fic tinha entrado, mais todo fim de semana vai ter fic nova em breve! Depois vou abrir uma nova sessão...E colocarei uma nova personagem na fic (opa, acho que falei demais...)


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclamer: _Rurouni não me pertence e ...blá...blá...blá...

acontecimentos

intromissão minha

'' '' pensamento dos personagens

**Missões, rolos e desejos...**

Aquela noite realmente foi bastante comprida... As meninas tinham bebido e Misao passava dos limites... Nada anormal para elas, que já eram acostumadas a fazer isso a noite, até altas horas, só que desta vez tinha mais gente no quarto... O que deixava Misao com uma enorme intenção de fazer alguém passar vergonha, e claro que seria o ruivinho ali... Cara de bobo, era diferente de todo mundo, era esquisito... Um protótipo perfeito para ser a piada da semana...

**Misao: **Toma só mais um golinho... Ou vai me dizer que não agüenta mais?É você tão fraco assim?

POOOFFF

**Kaoru: **Beleza Misao... Agora pega o baton rápido antes que os outros subam...

**Megumi: **E a girafa de pelúcia hihihihi!

Na bebida de Kenshin continha sonífero... Idéia de Megumi. Kaoru também adorava esse tipo de brincadeira e Misao... Não precisa nem falar... Desde que elas tinham conhecido no trabalho uma pessoa marcante chamada Kamatari elas nunca mais sossegaram com o estojo de maquiagem na mão quando via algum homem dormindo.

Já era quase 2 horas da manhã quando os garotos subiram ao quarto. Eles tinham descido ao saguão porque tiveram um mau pressentimento, mas mandaram Kenshin ficar a pedido de Misao, que fazia muito bem o papel de menininha frágil com medo de ser pega desprevenida...

**Aoshi: **Como tá escuro esse quarto... Acho que todos já devem tá dormindo...

**Sanosuke: **Eu é que devia ter ficado aqui e ter ido dormir

**Aoshi: **Não me interessa...¬¬

Aoshi todo silencioso vai na direção do banheiro para tomar um bom banho(que pena ' queria descrever a cena mais aí iria render mais de 2 cap. Sou loca por ele...fica só na imaginação) enquanto Sanosuke liga a luz do criado mudo e leva um baita susto quando ver os gigantescos olhos azuis de Misao fitando ele...

**Sanosuke: **Arrrggghhh!

**Aoshi: **O que foi...!

A cena seguinte foi um tanto que ridícula. Com o susto Aoshi trata de ligar logo todas as luzes, o que revela ele de toalha, fazendo Misao escorregar da cama e cair em cima de Sanosuke que se desequilibra e cai perto de Kenshin.

Arrrggghghh!Desta vez todos gritam...Kaoru e Megumi por verem Misao em cima de Sanosuke com a calcinha rosa toda de fora e para piorar com a mão dele na bunda dela...Que estado... Até Aoshi corou de leve...Mas corou...

**Misao: **Me larga...

**Sanosuke: **Foi você que caiu...

**Misao**: Mas é você que tá segurando minha bunda...

**Megume: **Quem segurou o que de quem aí?

Nesse momento a atenção de Sanosuke e de Aoshi é desviada da bunda de Misao para a lamentável condição em que se encontrava Kenshin todo maquiado, cheio de baton... E um pequeno volume que se sobressaltava do lençol...Nesse momento Sanosuke deu um pulo que jogou Misao na cama...

**Sanosuke: **Eu não vou dormir no mesmo quarto que esse cara não...

**Aoshi: **Calma¬¬ Repare bem...

**Sanosuke: **Repara você...O.O'

**Aoshi: **¬¬'

Num rápido movimento e creio que com toda coragem rezando para que estivesse certo, Aoshi retira o lençol de cima de Kenshin...

**Sanosuke: **Uma girafa de pelúcia? Porque ele colocou aí?

**Aoshi: **Pela maquiagem...!

Agora quem era o centro das atenções eram as meninas que se encontravam sentadas atônitas em cima da cama...Misao ainda se recompondo da queda constrangedora...

**Megume: **Que vocês tenham uma boa noite '

**Sanosuke: **O.O'

**Kaoru: **E até amanhã...'

Desta vez Misao não falou nada... Claro,ela havia perdido a graça depois da queda ridícula dela...Já Sanosuke... Ao sentar-se do lado de Kenshin pobre coitado, todo maquiado ainda fez questão de olhar para Misao,que estava apenas iluminada pela luz do criado mudo... Mesma luz que a fez ficar tão perto dele de uma maneira bastante... Vocês sabem... Nessas horas a carne é bastante fraca e as essências se confundem...

**Misao: **Não olhe para mim seu hentai...

**Sanosuke: **E eu ainda levo a culpa menina...

**Misao: **O que você achava? E quem é a menina aqui?

**Sanosuke:** Vai me dizer que com essa cara você tem mais de 17?

**Misao: **E vai me dizer que você não gostou do corpo da menininha aqui...!

Opa! Agora quem corou foram os dois com as singelas palavras de Misao, que acabou indo deitar a mandado de Kaoru, contente por dentro pela amiga tê-la chamado na hora certa! O resto da noite passava um tanto quanto devagar... Lógico... Depois do feitiço virar contra o feiticeiro dava até medo de se levantar para ir ao banheiro...

Todos estavam dormindo... Misao não! Acabara de ouvir um ruído estranho vindo do corredor... Nessas horas ela sempre era a primeira a ouvir as coisas, já que dormia sempre mais tarde nos dias que bebia... Chamou baixinho pelas meninas que logo acordaram e a acompanharam até o corredor...

**Chou: **Tsunan... Acho que aqui é o quarto das testemunhas.

**Tsunan: **Dá para você parar de fazer tanto barulho quando anda?

**Chou: **É inevitável...A zoada é proveniente das espadas...

**Tsunan: **Que quase te mataram quando você bateu com o nosso carro...

**Chou: **Mas a cena que vimos valeu a pena...

**Misao:** Ihhhh...Caramba...O.o'

**Megumi:**Não acredito no que vejo...

**Kaoru:**Nem dá para acreditar...¬¬ Devem ser imortais...

**Chou:**Serviço de quarto? Nossa... esse hotel é bom...

**Tsunan:**Peraí... não eram vocês que estavam no carro fazendo coisas indecentes que desviaram a atenção de Chou quase nos matando?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

COMEÇO DO FLASH BACK

**Misao:**- Alô?... Quem? Himura?

**Kaoru:**- (tomando o telefone da mão de Misao) é o ruivinho da foto... Quero falar com ele... Me dá o celular... Me dá aqui...

**Megumi:**- Olha o q você fez... Derrubou o cel dentro do carro...

**Misao:**- deixa que eu pego... aiiiiii...

Misao escorrega e fica de bunda para cima, com a cabeça no colo de Megumi... coincidentemente passa um carro cheio de homens ao lado delas...ou seja, clichê...

**Caras:**- Uau... vocês tão fazendo o que? A gente pode participar?

**Misao:**- Olha a frente...!

**Caras:**- Arrrgghhhh!...

(sons de buzina, pneu de carro cantando, árvores voando...)

**Misao:**- Ihhhhhhh!

FIM DO FLASH BACK

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silencio geral das meninas... Nessas horas é melhor esperar que as vítimas reclamem e xinguem com toda a razão...

**Chou: **De quem era aquela bundinha, hein?(Falando ao mesmo tempo que ia para o lado de Misao que se segurava para não rir assim como Kaoru e Megume...)

**Sanosuke: **Era minha, cabeça de vassoura (indo para o lado de Misao também.)

**Aoshi: **Vocês devem ser as testemunhas...

**Kaoru: **Aquelas que são importantíssimas para o caso e que deveríamos proteger com nossas vidas?O.o'

**Tsunan: **É...

**Megumi: **Ferrou'

(E ainda era apenas 2:40 da manhã...)

XXXXXXXXXX

**Sessão Arigatô:**

Valeu valeu valeu Obrigada por me mandarem rewies, elas me incentivam bastante...No próximo capítulo vou agradecer a tos por nomes e de acordo com as perguntas... ! Bom, acho que esse cap esclareceu o que tinha acontecido com os carinhas do carro e teve uma cena um tanto que quente... mas o próximo cap vai ser mais focalizado em Megume e Kaoru(Surpresas a frente gente!)

Eu tinha falado que ia introduzir uma nova personagem, ela é de criação minha, mas acabei por utiliza-la em outra fic que fiz para Soujirou(ele merece)... creio que a fic já tá postada...por favor comentem sobre ela também

Beijos Doces a todos...quero muito bem a vocês e Karol Himura brigadão (intromissão da Karol: Malz pela demora... Tava completamente sem tempo... maldito cursinho ¬¬")


End file.
